Vaein Redd
Vaein Redd is a third member Canvas Ranger's Villain side 16th Division; together with Roxxeon (Bonchi), Sinlaire, Lain and Galtowski. She works as journalist and photographer, with FlashlightNot a flashlight stick that you use when blackout, but the light element of a camera's flashlight. as her canvas power. Appearance She has long, around tight-length, red hair that usually tied in a low ponytail. She also has a hair curl (ahoge) on top of her head forming a shape similar to question mark. She has a pair of deep red colored eyes that shown a brimming curiosity most of the time. Her height is 165 cm tall, and she has pale peach colored skin. Vaein is often seen wearing a purple long coat, pink shirt, and denim blue shortpants; with a pair of under-knee-high dark brown high-heeled boots; and matching colored waist bag under her coat. She also seen wearing golden necklace with rose-carved oval photo locket and blue stone round earrings. She wears gloves--which she get from Roxxeon--to hide stabbing scars she has on both of her palms. Vaein's wardrobe consist of light jacket to long coats, casual tops, and shortpants. She hates wearing something like skirts or dress. She will only be seen wearing dress on a very special occasion, claimed that wearing something flutters with too much unnecessary accesories will be dangerous, hindering her movement and combat ability. Some people think Vaein is Red Bloodslinger 's siblings due to their similar appearance when in fact they have no blood relation at all. Personality History War War of Vanguard D Canvas Ranger Big War War of Vanguard E War of Vanguard F Abilities Relation Trivia *Vaein's full name came from 'Fine Red' that means 'pure' and 'color symbolizing spirit/passion' Tropes : Action Girl : She kick ass, sometimes. : Ambiguous Syntax : Badass Normal : Beneath The Mask : Beware The Nice Ones: Don't try to get into her bad side. : Book Dumb : Caper Crew: The Partner In Crime : Classy Cat Burglar : Combat Pragmatist : Cool Big Sis : to several younger rangers, but at some point she developed into Team Momfor some unknown reason. (as seen in her interaction with Verntina twins) : Cruel Mercy : As shown when she told Kensuke to live in regret for killing Sieben. : Determinator : Did You Think I Can't Feel? : Double Entendre: As seen in some event. : Faux Affably Evil : Friendly Enemy : Hidden Depths : I Did What I Had To Do : I Didn't Mean To Turn You On: Sometimes she's just that clueless. : I Have My Ways: You have no idea how she know about things. : I Just Want To Be Special : I'm Not Hungry: Not to be taken literally. This tropes means that Vaein is just that stubborn sometimes and refuse to admit things. : Intrepid Reporter: She was asked and required to gather any latest information needed to make sure member of Villain faction win the next neverending war against Heroes. : Jack Of All Stats: master of none. : Knowledge Broker: Only to Villains : Lawful Neutral: Type 4 : Living Emotional Crutch : She took the role of The Caretakerfor some of her relation. : Loophole Abuse : Master of The Mixed Message : Mission Control: In some cases. : Mysterious Past : Off The Record: There's always something more than what was told. : Pragmatic Villainy : Satellite Character : Secret Keeper : Sugar And Ice Personality : The cold side is the seldom seen aspect and only evoked when she is confronted by something she find annoying or tedious. : Taking Advantage Of Generosity : The Barnum : The Fake Cutie : The Fettered : The Fixer: Her job as mass media contributor made her able to pull some string behind the screen to cover up stories to prevent Villains getting caught. : The Gadfly : The Prankster : The Reliable One : as The Confidant : The Stool Pigeon: May include Whistleblower Wilma, Disgruntled Daria, and Obnoxious Olivia in this trope. : The Teetotaler : Tranquil Fury : Villainous Valor Notes and References External Links *princessknit's DeviantArt account - http://princessknit.deviantart.com/ *Vaein Redd's Twitter - http://twitter.com/VaeinRedd/ *Vaein Redd's Facebook - http://www.facebook.com/VaeinRedd/ Category:Ranger Category:Female Ranger Category:Villain Category:Team D